Supernatural: The Lost Letter of God
by WMMRT
Summary: What if their was another Hunter chosen by god, to protect the Winchesters. This would be the lost word written by Chuck, about their guardian. This Story takes place during Season 5!
1. Pilot

**Supernatural: The Lost Letter of God**

(A/N) _This is a story set during the 5__th__ Season of Supernatural. During Cass's search for God, Chuck begins to write about another "Warrior of God", named Steven Webber. This story will be linear to the story of Season 5, but will focus on another Hunter's story. Italics are used to show what each character is thinking. During long one on one conversations, I will use bold to display talking, and use enter to show a switch between the two speakers._

9:35 A.M.

The young teenager, Steven Webber, was sitting in his English class, while working on a project about the play Macbeth. The day had been strange, starting with the TV flickering on and off. Then, the bus came so close to crashing into this man. Steven could not get the feeling out of his head that the man was staring exactly at his window.

The man was wearing a tannish trench coat, with a suit and tie underneath the coat. The man also had a grim look in his eyes, but Steven figured that anyone would feel like that after almost getting hit by a bus. The strangest part is that he could have sworn that he saw the man disappear after the bus passed him.

Steven was no popular boy by any means. He was tall, built, but extremely smart, causing him to be classified as a nerd. He had neatly groomed sandy blonde hair, and was very pale boy. He attended James Madison High School, in the state of New York. The 17 year old's next class would happen to be JROTC, where he was a Sergeant. Today, the National Guard Recruiter was going to be a guest speaker.

The bell rang through Steven's head, signaling all the students that it was time to head on to their 2nd block class.

Steven fetched his things, and dashed out of the classroom, heading to his next class. This class happened to be his favorite, probably due to his biggest crush being a student in the class.

Her name was Alyson Collins, and she was just as big of a nerd as he was. They had had moments where they almost destroyed their friendship, but in the end, it only made their friendship even stronger. She was a year younger, and in the 11th grade.

Steven had never revealed his feelings for her, due to his overwhelming shyness taking over him.

When the bell rang, the class recited their motto and cadet creed as usual. Normally, upper lets would leave and go to Colonel's classroom, but because of the recruiter being here today, they all remained in Sergeant Major's Class room.

While the other cadets took notes, Steven zoned out into his own world. He was thinking about the first day he had met Alyson. He had known her for the past year, and he had fallen for her a few months previous to today.

His thoughts were interrupted when the Recruiter called him out in front of the class. "Come back to earth young boy." Steven took a glance at the man, and jumped back at what he saw. The man's eyes had turned black for a moment, or so Steven thought.

Sergeant Major was about to discipline the cadet, when The Recruiter, known as Austin Fowler stepped in. "Let me take him outside and talk to him." The Veteran saw no problem with this, so he gave Fowler his permission.

Steven walked out with the man, beginning to doubt that he had actually saw that.

_I am just hallucinating!_

When the door slammed shut behind him, the man began to talk.

"**So what caused you to react all shocked in there."**

"**Um, it was just something stupid. I thought your eyes had turned, um, black for a sec. Funny right."**

"**You want to know something. Maybe you should start trusting your gut more often, boy."**

The Recruiter's eyes turned black yet again, as he pushed Steven into the Colonel's trailer. The Black eyed man took a tight grip on Steven's throat, lifting him up against the wall. That is when Sergeant Major knocked the man off of Steven.

"Are you all right, Webber?" Said the Sergeant Major, shortly before the Recruiter recovered.

Sergeant Major began to talk to black eyes. "Do you want some more, you son of a bitch?"

The man smirked, and lifted his arm. With the flick of his wrist, Sergeant Major's neck broke.

"**What... Are... You?"**

"**I am the last being you will ever see, Guardian."**

The man was about to move, when a hand came over his head. All of a sudden a light shone from the black eyed man, and he fell over dead. Behind him, Steven saw a familiar face. It was the Trench coat man from earlier.

"Who are you", asked Steven. The man looked at him, before giving an answer. "My name is Castiel, and I am an Angel of the Lord."

"**That is absurd. There is no such thing as Angels." **

"**Then how do you explain what just happened, Doubting Thomas?" **Steven was trumped by this question. He could not think of a logical explanation of what just happened.

"**If you are an Angel, then why are you following me? And explain why he called me a Guardian."**

"**The answer is the same for both questions. You are a guardian chosen by God, to help protect the the Vessels of Lucifer and Michael."**

"**Wait, um, what?"**

"**Basically, you are chosen to protect Sam and Dean Winchester, but first you need proper training."**

"**So I am,um working for the devil and Michael."**

"**Well you see, their has been a change of plans. We need you to help us against Michael and Lucifer."**

"**Who is we, Cass?"**

"**Sam, Dean, and me. I have come to hide you from Demons and Angels."**

Cass reached out with his hand and pushed his palm onto Steven's chest. After a glowing light appeared, he lowered his hand.

"**I have put a Sigil inside you that hides you from the Angel's Radar. I will return in a week to take you for training." **

Before Steven could say anything, Castiel disappeared. He suddenly appeared behind Sergeant Major, and used some of the last remains of his power to heal the Veteran. Then, he disappeared from sight yet again. Steven sat down in exhaustion, with his hands covering his eyes. That was when the Emergency vehicles arrived.

This was going to be a long week for Steven!

**(A/N) The first chapter for this series shows the Guardian of the Winchesters. Later on, we will learn more about our hero's roles and duties. Right now, Steven is a shy boy, but will he grow out of it over time? Hope you enjoy and continue to read. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. The Archangel Strikes Back

**(A/N) Here is the new chapter of this fanfic. His is based after the episode where Cass and Dean trapped Raphael, so expect a little revenge.**

**Chapter 2**

Steven had been taken to the hospital that day. When the Police questioned him, no one believed the story he told. That story being, that a Demon attacked the school. He didn't blame them for not believing him though, because he had been an Atheist previous to that event. It seemed so silly to him, but now it had become his life, even though he didn't want it. It all felt like a nightmare, with Demons wanting his head on a stick for something he hadn't even done yet. Only one thing stood out to him about the situation; why would he be fighting angels.

_What side am I on if I fight both Angels and Demons? Aren't the Angels supposed to be God's warriors? Yet Cass still insists I fight against his own species._

Cass had been a name that Steven gave Castiel, just because it felt easier to say. Heck, he started calling Alyson Aly, the first time they met.

His mom finally got him released from the hospital. He dreaded going home to his abusive step dad. The thing was that his step dad was once in the Army, and Steven could not defend himself. Steven hated the man and planned on eventually kicking his ass, but Steven just couldn't yet. Maybe, with the angel's help, He could finally put that dick in his place. So that was one good thing that came out of this situation.

The drive home was dead silent, due to Steven being a suspect for the National Guard Recruiter's death. The only thing running through his mom's head was that her son had turned into a delinquent, whom she blamed his father, who ran away after he was born.

Steven also was lost in thought about the whole mess. _Why did they choose him to carry such a burden? Why was it him?_

They finally pulled up into the garage, as Steven awaited his oncoming punishment. He followed his mom up into the dining room, to where he saw his Step Dad sitting at the table.

"So there is the psychopathic Freeloader." Their Step Dad, Jason, said directly to Steven. Steven knew what would happen if he spoke up. "You're lucky they don't suspect your crazy ass that much, but I know in my heart that you killed that man." Steven knew he couldn't win in fist to fist, but he was fed up. "What, I never knew you even had a heart?" That was when Jason slapped Steven across the face. His mom finally stepped in, but not completely on Steven's side. "Go to your room so you can think about what you have done." When Steven arrived to his room, he found a note and a knife lying on his bed.

He picked up the note first, and he read it.

"_This is a knife made 1000s of years ago. The reason I am supplying you with this blade, is because you may need it to keep yourself safe. This blade has the potential to kill a demon, so keep it safe from others. I know you may be wondering about your destiny, and I promise I will reveal the answers to you when I arrive. Try to keep safe, and if you ever need me, pray to me. I hear all prays directed to me. I will come for you soon. _

_Sincerely,_

_Castiel"_

Steven finally picked up the blade, and drew it. The markings on the blade were unfamiliar to Steven. But like the letter said, this blade was made 1000s of years ago.

Steven finally felt a little peace in his heart, knowing that he could talk to Cass through praying. It comforted him that he had an angel watching over him throughout this terrible mess. Finally, he fell into a peaceful rest.

ooOOoo

The bell rang, signifying it was time to be in class. Steven gathered a lot of attention by other classmates, but he didn't care. He took the ancient blade to school with him, because his Step Dad would find it while snooping, and just in case a demon attacks him while at the school. This time, he hoped, he would be prepared for a demon attack.

1st block went just as well as it did the day before, but with Steven being a little jumpy. The time had arrived to go back to 2nd block. He entered the class, to find Sergeant Major alright. Sergeant Major had been the only one that believed him, due to him fighting the demon.

Aly finally came through the door, into the classroom, and began a conversation with Steven. "So can you tell me about yesterday?"

"We can talk about it after class, but I am still processing it myself", was Steven's only reply.

The class was very shocked and scared, but it turned out to be just like a normal day. Steven wanted to get out of class as soon as the bell rang, to avoid having to answer Aly, but he felt her grab his coat right before the bell. "Now, explain what the hell happened out there yesterday."

Steven took Aly outside to a more isolated place, hoping no one else could hear the story. Once he got the courage to speak about what happened.

"**You're going to just call me insane after I tell you the real story."**

"**I promise I won't, Steven."**

"**Okay. I was attacked by the National Guard dude, and he, um, and it turned out that he was possessed by a, uh, Demon?"**

The Shock and disbelief showed clearly on Aly's face, and she spoke up.

"**Why do you lie to me about something serious? I thought that you had finished lying all the time, but apparently not. You know what, leave me alone."**

With that she ran off, not even giving the boy a chance to defend himself.

Steven ended up skipping 3rd block, to take some time to think.

_Why did something so unbelievable have to happen to me? And why won't she just trust what I say? She knows I wouldn't ever joke about something so serious._

"**Well, someone looks upset."**

Steven looked up, and found himself looking at a man. The man had super dark kin, and he wore what looked like an expensive suit.

"**Who are you?"**

"**My name is Raphael, and I have a little problem with you, Guardian."**

At that word, Steven's head shot up in shock.

"**You see, you have been working with Castiel. Let's just say that Castiel is a traitor to heaven, and my enemy. I want you to leave him, and join heaven's side."**

"**How bout I don't, because Cass was the one who saved me, not you."**

"**Do you realize how stupid you sound? You sound just like the Winchesters, and just as stubborn. But don't worry, I have my persuasive ways. Let me go say hi to Aly." **

The Archangel disappeared from sight, and Steven jumped up. He sprinted at top speed towards the school gym.

When he finally got to do gym, he was faced with another problem, the doors were locked shut. He began to ram into the door as he heard the gym teacher yell out. Steven's adrenaline started to kick in, as he bust down the door.

There was Raphael.

"**Move any closer and she gets it."**

"**Please, release her!"**

"**You have one week to join with us, or we will kill. This is just to show you what we are capable of."**

Alyson's body erupted into a bright light. When the light subsided, it was revealed that her eyes had been burnt out.

"**Tell Cass this. The next time he traps me with holy oil, I will kill him instead."**

The angel disappeared, leaving only 2 dead people, the coach and Aly. Steven ran to Alyson's side with tears barely escaping his eyes. He was going to make sure Raphael lost. He would not join these wicked Angels.

**(A/N) Aly has passed away, and Steven wants to make Raphael pay. Also, just to clarify, Steven also didn't join Raphael because he was giving a eyebrow raising tone. Hope you continue to enjoy. Please leave a review, and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
